Apples
by AdayaSage
Summary: Childhood  memories  always  taste  sweet.


Apples

His mother always said she was a bad apple, not the kind of kid that he should hang around with. But his mom couldn't see what she really was. He did though. Demy, as he was called back then, walked out the front door with a smile. He wasn't too much older than her, just a couple of years. He smiled as he looked out on Radiant Garden, the sunlight blooming full above the horizon. He watched the edge of the sun light up the sky as if it were on fire, filled with bright oranges and crimsons. He loved this time of morning.

He walked towards the alley, where he knew she would be. That's where she always was. It was her favorite place to be. And besides, he knew she couldn't be a bad apple, she was too happy, too kind to be a bad apple. Lea…Now there was a bad apple. But not Yuffie. She was sweet, and her heart was made of gold. Maybe she was a golden apple.

Twelve year old Demy walked into the alley, a smile on his face. His azure eyes bright, he had always been a morning person. Without warning he was thrown to the ground as two little arms wrapped around him from behind. He fell, barely managing to keep his face from hitting the cobblestone.

"Morning sleepyhead!" She called cheerfully from his back.

"Yuffie, I can't…breathe." He groaned. She was strong for a little kid.

"Course you can silly, if you couldn't breathe you wouldn't be talking." She smiled and stood up on his back, the heels of her little boots digging in. He groaned again as she stepped off him. She pushed him in the ribs with her shoe and smiled even brighter.

"Come on! Get up lazy!"

Demy rolled over onto his back and looked at her sparkling brown eyes. The sunlight making them look more gold than brown. Maybe she was a golden apple after all. She offered him a hand and helped him up to his feet.

"So…What's the plan for today?" He asked and brushed his blue shorts off.

"Well, I got a surprise for you." She grinned and took his hand, not waiting for him to speak before dragging him off to wherever this 'surprise' was.

He followed without question. Even though she was younger, she was still his best friend. He couldn't get enough of being around the little ball of energy. She was so different from all the other kids, she didn't get embarrassed or flustered like the other kids did. Like he did, all the time. He admired that about her.

He found himself being dragged off to a familiar place as he tried to keep pace with the ninja child. They ran through the fields on the outskirts of town, and towards their ever so familiar hideout.

It wasn't very hidden, or very secret, but nobody bothered them out here, Demy would bring his sitar and she would bring her throwing stars, he would play music, and they would play games. It was the perfect children's hideout.

She drug him underneath their apple tree, so full of brightened, juicy, red apples, and sat down. Yuffie smiled up at the panting Demy, she wasn't even out of breath.

"So," He plopped down beside her, trying to catch his breath. "What's this surprise supposed to be?"

She stood and plucked a couple of apples off the tree and tossed them both to Demy.

"Wait right there." She said solemnly and scrambled up the branches of the tree like a squirrel. Demy smiled as he watched her.

After a few minutes he felt something hard bounce off his head, and the ninja girl leapt down beside him. He picked up the poorly wrapped little box and looked at it carefully.

"What is it?"

"Open it, duh." She plopped down, and took her apple from his hand. She took a big bite, juice running down her chin.

He tore the yellow paper off, noting that it was her favorite color, not his, and looked at the little box. It looked like the ring box his mom kept on top of her dresser.

He flipped open the lid and gasped. He looked to Yuffie, to the box, and back to Yuffie in disbelief.

"How did you-"

"Try it on!" She said excitedly. Demy pulled the little charm out of the box and held it out to inspect it. It was an exact replica of his sitar, except way tinier and made of some sort of metal. It even had the notch on the neck from when he had nearly broken it.

He pulled the silver chain over his head and grinned. He couldn't believe it.

"Why did you get this for me?" He asked, deciding then and there that his mother was totally wrong. She was a good apple, even if he was the only one that could see it.

"Because, your my bestest friend!" She grinned.

* * *

**Wisdom: Just a random little drabble, thanks to my topic jar, which seems to enjoy giving me food related topics lately. :P**


End file.
